1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data analysis methods and systems, and more particularly, to alarm analysis methods and systems capable of multi-purpose function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Abnormal situations may cause damage to tools during production, such as when tools diverge from normal states due to single or repeated interference, affecting product quality and increasing manufacturing cost. Currently, abnormal situations during manufactures occur without significant alarm notification. When alarms are not prioritized, more critical abnormal situations cannot be processed first. If an alarm management system does not comprise a fine control interface, problems cannot be located rapidly. Additionally, multiple alarms can affect efficient response.
A portion of alarm management systems monitors process tools using distributed control system (DCS) and alarms notifying of abnormal situations. As described, however, simultaneous alarms can occur, resulting in inconvenience for production management. Additionally, manufacturers apply advanced process controls (APC) based on real production requirements to stabilize tools, requiring more alarms, nevertheless, inadequate alarm management can increase costs and risks.
An ideal alarm management system provides early detection of abnormal events, while shortening handling time and managing processes efficiently, as well as controlling side effects of abnormal events. As described, nuisance alarms may occur due to poor alarm management. Alarm management restricts an alarm number within a reasonable range. An ideal alarm management system sets priorities for alarms, removes improper or nuisance alarms, set optimum alarm limits, and other tasks. Additionally, an ideal alarm management system accommodates “Awareness”, “Estimation”. “Re-design for alarm management system”, and “Sustained profit” steps, described as follows.
“Awareness” is an essential condition for an alarm management system, achieving desired function and purposes. “Estimation” collects alarm data according to defined functions and standards to estimate efficiency and security and areas for improvement. “Re-design for alarm management system” decreases alarm numbers and properly set alarm parameters, reviewing historical alarm records for implementation and distribution. “Sustained profit” inspects alarm overflow and unsuccessful processes, tracking the alarm management system regularly to discover abnormal problems for confirmation of regular operations.
Estimation, design, implementation, and maintenance for an alarm management system require enormous manpower and may result in alarm overflow with wrong design. Thus, an improved analysis method is desirable.